Bright
by Another Nerd In The World
Summary: Inspired by the song Bright by Echosmith. Clarke sings a love song and Bellamy eavesdrops on a game of truth or dare. ONESHOT. (Now Updated)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the 100.

We did it. We defeated Mt. Weather. It had a cost though, there is 37 of us left. 37 kids out of the original 100 survived. Bellamy, Jasper, Maya (who was given bone marrow treatment), Harper, and Monty all made it out. Some, like Fox, were killed for bone marrow. Others had died of natural causes. After the war we decided to stay at the drop ship.

We are all having a celebration, Raven found an old CD player and fixed it up. Its currently blaring music and almost everybody is dancing. I'm sitting, watching them having fun, sipping some homemade wine. Suddenly the music stops and I hear Monty's voice.

"Does anyone know how to play the guitar?" I guess they must have found one in Mt. Weather, I know how to play but I'm sure as hell not going to in front of everyone. Octavia speaks up.

"Clarke can play." Shoot, I vow to no longer tell Octavia my secrets, but the damage is done. I start to protest but everyone is cheering for me. I have to go up now.

"Ok," I say "one song." Everybody cheers and I roll my eyes. I push through the crowd to the front where we have our 'stage'. Along the way Bellamy stops me.

"Good luck, Princess." I give him a light shove as I walk by. I grab a stool and put it in the middle of the stage then I grab the guitar from Monty.

"Okay," I say nervously "this is a song ive been working on, it's a work in progress still but I hope you like it." I strum a few chords before I start to play the song. It was a love song. It wasn't finished yet but I was proud of it. At first I felt nervous but then I relaxed and the music flowed out of me.

 _Its our moonlight walks, the midnight talks_

 _The way you take my breath away_

 _When you send a glance my way_

 _The way you smile when you look at me_

 _Its not the way you look_

 _It's the things you do_

 _That makes me fall in love with you_

 _Makes me fall in love_

 _With you_

After I'm finished everyone starts cheering and I stand up and bow, a smile on my face. I haven't played for over a year, but I never stopped writing songs. I've never played in front of anyone before, it felt great. I walk off the stage and give the guitar back to Monty. The music starts up again and I head outside.

"Where are you off to Princess?" I jump and turn around to face Bellamy.

"Just going for a walk." I reply.

"Can I join you?" He asks. I nod. "So, you never told me you could play guitar."

"You never asked."

"That's true." We walk in silence, until we come to a complete circle. I head inside the dropship while Bellamy goes towards his tent.

"Goodnight Bellamy." I say.

"Goodnight Princess." I roll my eyes at the nickname.

 **-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-BELLARKE-**

Later that night I was hanging out with Raven and Octavia, they had had a bit too much wine and wouldn't stop laughing.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Octavia asks through her giggles. Almost everybody in the room comes over.

"Ok," Jasper says "who first?"

"I'll go first," Octavia says "I choose…..Clarke!" She was out to get me tonight, I was going to get her back for this. "Truth or Dare?"

I sigh in defeat. "Truth."

"Okay, was the song you sang written for anyone?"

"Maybe…" I reply.

"You have to answer."

"Fine, yes it was written for someone."

"Really?" She says, sitting up straighter. "Who?"

"That is a different question so I don't have to answer it." I smirk. Ugh, I'm turning into Bellamy. After I dare Jasper to go jump in the nearby river I leave the game. I walk outside, sit down, and stare up at the stars. I did write that song about someone. A certain someone who had black hair and brown eyes and adorable freckles… Ugh I turning into such a sap. This all started right before he left to go to Mt. Weather. I started noticing him, seeing him as a man not just my co-leader. When he went in Mt. Weather I worried so much, then it hit me. I was totally and completely in love with Bellamy Blake. After we defeated Mt. Weather I hid my feelings I didn't want it to get in the way of our friendship, if we fought the whole camp would be chaotic.

"Hey, Princess" I jump. It's Bellamy, he sits down next to me.

"Hi, I thought you went to bed."

"Couldn't sleep, it helps to be outside." I nod in agreement I've been having nightmares too. "Why are you out here? The party's still going on."

"I needed to get away" I reply. "Plus the stars are really bright tonight."

"Do you know any of the constellations?" He asked. I shake my head.

"It wasn't really something I needed to know."

"Do you want me to show you?" he asks. I nod. He shows me all the simple on like Orion and the Big Dipper telling me the story behind each of them. After we stargaze for a while Bellamy breaks the silence.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you wrote that song for someone, Princess. Is it anyone I know?"

"Well…" I say. "You might know him, he has dark hair and brown eyes and is selfless and brave."

He leans closer to me. "Can you tell me his name?"

"His name is Bellamy." I whisper. Then he closes the distance between us. He tastes like Bellamy, campfire smoke and forest trees. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring my body closer to his, if that was possible. Finally we come up for air breathing heavily. Our foreheads are touching.

"Just so you know, Princess" he says "if I could sing I would sing about you." I laugh and pull him down for another kiss.

 **A/N**

 **First fic for this fandom. Sorry if OOC. I wrote the song and thought it fit Bellarke I hope you like it.**

 **READ & REVIEW**


End file.
